Carddass Crusade
Carddass Crusade is a role-playing game in the Carddass game series developed by Tom Create and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game features characters from Sunrise. The game was released on October 6, 2007 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. Series List *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Turn A Gundam *Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Combat Mecha Xabungle *Aura Battler Dunbine *Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Metal Armor Dragonar Characters Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchuuta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Kai Shiden *Hayato Kobayashi *Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Bright Noa (NPC) *Fraw Bow (NPC) *Ramba Ral (NPC) *Lalah Sune (NPC) *Degwin Sodo Zabi (NPC) *Gihren Zabi (NPC) *Dozle Zabi (NPC) *Kycilia Zabi (NPC) *Garma Zabi (NPC) Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau *Marvel Frozen Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Daba Mylord *Gaw Ha Leccee Metal Armor Dragonar *Kaine Wakaba *Tapp Oceano *Light Newman *Meio Plato Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Bernard Wiseman *Christina MacKenzie *Alfred Izuruha (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Shiro Amada *Aina Sahalin Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack *Harry Ord *Gym Ghingham (NPC) Cast English Cast *Christine Auten - Marvel Frozen *Lisa Ann Beley - Kycilia Zabi *Emilie Brown - Aina Sahalin *Brianne Brozey - Alfred Izuruha *Richard Cansino - Hayato Kobayashi *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Kappei Jin *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Richard Ian Cox - Kai Shiden *Kira Vincent-Davis - Cham Huau, Gaw Ha Leccee *Brian Dobson - Garma Zabi *Crispin Freeman - Harry Ord *David Hayter - Bernard Wiseman *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Willow Johnson - Lalah Sune *Chris Kalhoun - Bright Noa *Neil Kaplan - Dozle Zabi *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Phil LaMarr - Tapp Oceano *Wendee Lee - Christina Mackenzie *Kristie Marsden - Fraw Bow *Michael McConnohie - Ramba Ral *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell, Gym Ghingham *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Nolan North - Kaine Wakaba *Liam O'Brien - Gihren Zabi *Annika Odegard - Loran Cehack *Rob Paulsen - Jiron Amos *Michelle Ruff - Keiko Kamikita *Roger Craig Smith - Light Newman *Steve Staley - Shiro Amada *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Raberba Winner *James Arnold Taylor - Uchuuta Kamie *Kirk Thornton - Anavel Gato *Eric Vale - Daba Mylord *Sam Vincent - Meio Plato *Dave Wittenberg - Banjō Haran Japanese Cast *Mika Doi - Marvel Frozen *Toshio Furukawa - Kai Shiden *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Tesshō Genda - Dozle Zabi *Banjo Ginga - Gihren Zabi *Keiko Han - Lalah Sune *Megumi Hayashibara - Christina Mackenzie *Kumiko Higa - Alfred Izuruha *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Masashi Hirose - Ramba Ral *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Shiro Amada *Ryo Horikawa - Kou Uraki *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Shuichi Ikeda - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Tetsu Inada - Harry Ord *Kikuko Inoue - Aina Sahalin *Ryuuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau, Gaw Ha Leccee *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Jūrōta Kosugi - Meio Plato *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Mami Koyama - Kycilia Zabi *Takehito Koyasu - Gym Ghingham *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Katsuji Mori - Garma Zabi, Uchuuta Kamie *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama, Trowa Barton *Ken Narita - Banjō Haran *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner *Akio Ōtsuka - Anavel Gato *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Tapp Oceano *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Kiyonobu Suzuki - Hayato Kobayashi *Hirotaka Suzuoki - Bright Noa (Archive Audio) *Kōji Tsujitani - Bernard Wiseman *Rumiko Ukai - Fraw Bow Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers